Kai
by dolphinology
Summary: Who is Kai and why is she is so important to Lucas? Not a Mary Sue.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of SeaQuest DSV and I am not making a profit of this. This is just for fun.

This is not my first fanfiction, but it is one of the only ones I can find now. I will post the other ones as soon as I can find them and type them up.

Thanks to my beta readers, Molly, Eagle and Kathy, who made this story even better.

I hope you enjoy it and please review. I want your feedback:)

* * *

Captain Nathan Hale Bridger walked into Lucas Wolenzck's messy room. Lucas' sea-blue eyes were glued to the computer screen. Candy wrappers were scattered around him.

Lucas, we need to talk," Capt. Bridger began.

Lucas ignored the Captain. He had more important things on his mind. Capt. Bridger once again tried to gain Lucas's attention

"Lucas Jonathan Wolenzck turn off that computer now. I just received a file on you that contained information that I did not know about. We need to discuss it." Capt. Bridger said finally gaining Lucas's attention.

Lucas paled. What ever was in the file must be bad since Capt. Bridger wanted to talk. This information might be his final ticket off SeaQuest.

"What did it say?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but...you-well, this file contained some sensitive information about you." Capt. Bridger tried to begin.

Lucas wanted to scream at him to get to the point.

"Alright, well here it is. This file basically informed me about all your problems."

Lucas wondered which problems the Captain was talking about.

"The problems which I'm most concerned are about your mental stability. I've read through these reports and was amazed to find at least two psychiatrists have stated you are mentally unstable. Yet to me you seem an almost normal teenager. I can't believe you were put in a mental institution"

Lucas stared at the floor. Capt. Bridger waited patiently for him to say something.

"So when do I go back to the institute." Lucas asked.

"What! We are not sending you back there. Why would you think such a thing?" Capt. Bridger said.

"Because I'm not mentally stable." Lucas replied.

"Neither are more than half of the people on this ship. When I decided to keep you here, I decided to take on all the good and the bad you had to offer."

Lucas was silent. No one had ever cared about him before including his parents.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lucas asked.

"We're both going to have to figure that out. Now get some rest." Capt. Bridger said.

Lucas nodded. Capt. Bridger got up and started to leave.

"By the way, you have ten minutes to get ready for bed. I will be coming back with some actual food."

"At least he still does not know about Kai." Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas lifted up the mattress on the bottom bunk and got out a locked box. He unlocked it and picked up some pictures.

"I wish I could tell him about you, Kai. You do not know how much I miss you. I wish I could bring you here, it is so much better here. You would not have to stay with that mean nasty nanny who my father is paying to keep you a secret."

Lucas placed the pictures back in the box and locked it. He put the box back in the hidden place. Then he got ready for bed.

When Capt. Bridger came back in, Lucas was already asleep. Lucas looked so young when he was sleeping, almost liked a child. Capt. Bridger put the tray with the food on the desk and quietly left.

* * *

"How is he?" Dr. Kristin Westphalen asked.

Capt. Bridger was in the medical bay with Kristin. She was going over the latest lab results from an experiment she was running.

"Asleep. He thought he was going to be kicked off. I keep wondering why he is always waiting for the worst." Capt. Bridger answered.

"Well, those psychiatrists did nothing. I bet the mental hospital was just an excuse to get rid of him. Those Wolenzcks should be sent to jail for what they have put Lucas through." Kristin said with anger in her tone.

Capt. Bridger agreed. Kristin signed.

"I need to talk to the psychiatrists. They probably will try to give you the run around. We should probably keep a close eye on Lucas. Who knows how he will react when he awakes." Kristin said.

Kristin went back to the lab results. Capt. Bridger headed to his office.

* * *

Lucas woke up with a strange feeling. He took a long shower and got dressed. He took one look at the food that Capt. Bridger had left and decided to go to the mess hall.

He sat by himself and ate. The urge to hear and see Kai was becoming greater. He finished eating and headed back to his room.

"You are not suppose to be calling." Nukponce Sape said.

Lucas had called Nukponce Sape to talk with Kai.

"I want to talk to my daughter. No excuses will get me off this vidlink until I talk her." Lucas told her.

"I'm going to have to report this to your father." Nukponce threatened.

"Go ahead." Lucas said unaffected by the comment. He knew he was going to have to deal with his father anyway. But he would do whatever it took to talk to Kai.

Nukponce could see that he was determined.

"Okay, just for a few minutes." Nukponce finally agreed.

A toddler with strawberry blond hair and sea-blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hi daddy," Kai said cheerfully.

"Hey sweetheart. What have you been up to?" Lucas asked.

"I drew pictures." Kai answered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, but we both have to be brave just like Sesame Street tells us to be." Lucas told her.

"Kay, wanta see the pictures I colored?"

"Sure."

Kai toddled away and got her pictures. She held them up the screen.

"They are great. How is Miss. Sape treating you?"

"I don't like her."

There was a knock at Lucas's door.

"Look I have to go. Be good for daddy. I will call soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

Lucas turned off the vidlink and opened the door. Capt. Bridger was standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Lucas, Dr. Westplan wants to see you now. She has been paging you for an half of hour." Capt. Bridger told him. "My orders are to escort you to her immediately."

"I thought you were the Captain, not the Doc." Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"You are wasting time. Now come on. This won't take, but a few minutes." Capt. Bridger said ignoring the comment.

Lucas rolled his eyes. A few minutes to Kristin means an half hour to an hour.

"I am coming."

* * *

A few days later, Lucas was working on the vocorder. Someone had programmed it to put on rock music every time Darwin had talked into it. Lucas had a strong suspicion that it might have been Ben Kreig. Ben might act dumb, but Lucas guessed that Ben had at least some hidden intelligence.

Lucas got interrupted by his PALS.

"Lucas, there is a call for you. It's urgent." Lt. Tim O'Neill told him.

"Who would be calling me and why would it be urgent." Lucas wondered turning on the vidlink.

"Lucas, Kai has been hurt. I do not know how it happen." Nukponce told him.

Lucas was speechless. His mind kept going over the words 'Kai has been hurt.'

"What happen?" Lucas asked.

"She was fine one minute and the next minute she was on the floor convulsing. She is in the intensive care unit at New Cape Hospital."

SeaQuest was in the Bermuda Triangle.

"I will be there in the next day or two. Do not leave her alone in case she wakes up and is scared."

"I will also be informing your father about this." Nukponce said and hunged up.

Lucas stared at the blank screen trying to decide what to do. He had to get to Kai. The only way would be to talk with Capt. Bridger or Ben. Lucas chose Ben. He would not ask too many questions.

* * *

"Ben, I have got to get to New Cape Quest immediately." Lucas said.

Lucas was in Ben's quarters. He had interrupted Ben scheming on how to get by Crocker.

"Lucas, I can't take you there. I don't have any way to get you there now. Unless there is some kind of expCarytion." Ben told him. It was a strange request from Lucas from out of nowhere.

Lucas thought for a moment.

"If I tell you why I need to get there, do you think you can find a way without telling Capt. Bridger." Lucas asked.

This was strange indeed. Lucas was going behind Capt. Bridger's back which he rarely ever did.

"Sure," Ben agreed.

"About four years ago, I was at a mental hospital. My father sent me because at the time there was nowhere else to send me. I had finished college and was in between things. Well, I met a girl. She was there basically there for the same reason as I, but her stepmother was trying to get an inheritance...A couple of months later, she found out she was pregnant."

"You, two-how old were you?"

"The thing is that I don't remember doing anything. When my father found out, he did a DNA test and the baby was mine. Her parents didn't want anything to do with the child, neither did my father at first. My mother also found out and decided that since it was my child, I would take care of her. The girl was sent to a special boarding school. I didn't see her until she went into labor. After she had Kai, she disappeared. I don't think she ever got a chance to see Kai. Kai and I were sent to live with a woman who was suppose to be watching us. One day my father called and I was sent to SeaQuest. Kai stayed with the woman."

Lucas let that sink in.

"Let me get this straight. You have a daughter named Kai. You are a father. You have never seen Kai's mother again. You are a father."

"Yeah, the reason I need to get to New Cape Quest is because my daughter is in the hospital. I have to be with her."

"I will get you there. Give me a couple of hours."

* * *

Nine hours later, Lucas and Ben were in New Cape Quest heading to the hospital. Ben had told Capt. Bridger that they needed to stop and get emergency supplies.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

Nukponce was pacing in front of a room. The hospital was busy as normal. Lucas and Ben waited patiently for her to answer.

"In there. She has yet to wake up." Nukponce told him.

Lucas went in and Ben followed. Kai was in the bed quietly sleeping. One IV was in her tiny arm. Lucas sat down on the bed next to her. Ben sat in the chair across from him.

"Daddy," Kai said waking up.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up again." Lucas whispered.

Ben watched the two. He still could not believe that Lucas had a daughter. He was too young. A doctor came in with Nukponce.

"Who is the guardian or parent of Kai Wolenzck?" The doctor asked.

"I am." Both Nukponce and Lucas answered.

"Your daughter is okay. As far as I can see there is nothing wrong with her. The seizure was nothing. It was probably something she ate." The doctor told them.

"Then she is alright." Nukponce said.

"You can take her home tomorrow morning." The doctor said and left.

"Well, you can go." Nukponce said to Lucas.

"I think I will stay a little while longer." Lucas said.

"I have some errands to run. I will be right back. Kai will be leaving with me tomorrow." Nukponce said and left.

"Lucas, I don't believe that doctor. Even I know a seizure is a major problem." Ben told Lucas.

"I know. We have to get Kai away from here." Lucas said.

"Give me an hour."

* * *

One hour later, Ben and Lucas were on their way back to SeaQuest with Kai. Ben and Lucas had decided that it would be safer for Kai. Both of them would keep Kai a secret.

* * *

"Who are you? Daddy!" Kai said waking up.

Lucas and Ben were cleaning up Lucas' room. It had to be childproof.

"This is your Uncle Ben. How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"I want cookies please." Kai said with the sweetest smile.

Lucas laughed. Kai was all right for now.

"What about a biscuit. I will get you some cookies later." Lucas said.

"Kay."

"I will get it." Ben said and left.

"Where's Ms. Sape?" Kai asked.

"She is not going to take care of you any more. From now on, I will be taking care of you." Lucas told her.

"Yea!" Kai said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt again." Lucas said with a smile.

"Do you want to see what I do here?" Lucas asked.

"Show me!" Kai yelled.

"Inside voice." Lucas reminded her.

Lucas picked her up and sat down in his desk chair. He turned the computer on and scanned for a file that Kai might understand.

"Whenever a computer has a problem, I fix it." Lucas explained.

Kai quietly listened to her father explain, in very simple terms, what he did. Ben later came in and ate with them. Temporarily things were looking up.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and no one had yet to found out about Kai. Ben had managed to sneak some supplies for Kai and Lucas. Capt. Bridger and Kristin were still keeping an eye on Lucas, but even they had not found out about Kai.

Nukponce and Dr. Lawrence Wolenzck were looking for Kai quietly. Lucas had talked to them while Ben was keeping an eye on Kai. Lucas had tried his best to make them believe that he no longer cared for Kai.

Lucas thought things were going his way until a phone call.

* * *

"Morning Lucas. Did you get to bed at all?" Capt. Bridger asked.

Lucas had bumped into Capt. Bridger while heading to the bridge. Lucas was a mess. His clothes were more winkled than usual and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I was working late." Lucas answered. He did not mention that Kai had nightmares all night.

"Well, go back to bed. You have got to learn when to stop. You will exhaust yourself. Now go straight to bed." Capt. Bridger told him.

Lucas nodded and started back to his quarters. Capt. Bridger watched him go. Lucas had not been the same since Capt. Bridger had found out about the mental hospital. Capt. Bridger thought it would not last, at least he hoped it would not.

* * *

"Kai, I cannot play with you right now. I have got get some sleep." Lucas said nearly yelling.

Kai was bouncing off around the room. Lucas had relieved Ben and was now trying to get some sleep. Lucas could not believe that she was not tried after all the nightmares. Lucas finally decided to lay down and hope that Kai would calm down enough, so he could get some sleep.

"I want to play with you." Kai demanded.

"Well, I am too tried. Play with your dolls." Lucas told her. "And do it quietly."

Kai looked at him for a minute and then got out her stuffed animals. Within five minutes, the vidlink rang. Kai ignored it, but Lucas heard it.

"Hello," Lucas said rubbing his eyes.

"Is this Lucas Wolenzck?" The person asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said opening his eyes.

What he saw was Kai's mother, Cary Scotch.

"I thought...what do you want?" Lucas said.

"I can only talk a few minutes. Where is Kai?" Cary said.

"Why?" Lucas asked hoping that Kai was not in view.

"Because she is in danger. We all are." Cary told him.

"What do you mean all of us? Who is all of us? And why would all of us be in trouble?" Lucas questioned.

"You, Kai and I are. Remember that director at that mental hospital?" Cary said.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Well, he is after us. He has already tried hurting me once." Cary told him.

"Did you tell the police?" Lucas asked.

"My stepmother won't let me. Lucas, I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do." Cary cried.

Either did Lucas. Lucas then realized that he better check on Kai. His eyes scanned the room. Kai was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was closed. He turned back to Cary.

"What are you doing?" Cary asked.

"Looking for an answer." Lucas answered.

"I have got go before my stepmother finds out. Good bye." Cary said and hunged up.

Lucas turned the vidlink off. He had no idea what he was going to do. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kai are you okay?" Lucas asked.

He heard giggling. He opened the door. Kai was playing with a yellow duck in the sink splashing water everywhere.

"You are acting like Darwin." Lucas said smiling.

"Go back to sleep." Kai ordered.

"Don't make too much of a mess. Call me if you need me." Lucas told her. He made a mental note to see Darwin. It had been ages since he had played with Darwin. He was kind of surprised that Darwin had not found out about Kai already.

Lucas lay back down, but he couldn't go to sleep. He kept thinking about Cary. He had to protect Kai, but he wondered if he needed to protect Cary too. She was Kai's mother. He listened to Kai in the bathroom. He had to get some sleep. Once again he tried to go to sleep. This time he did.

* * *

Capt. Bridger watched the bridge crew working. His mind was still on Lucas. He could not get Lucas out of his mind.

"Commander, I'm going to check on Lucas. He was working late last night and I want to check to see if he ever went to bed." Capt. Bridger told Cmdr. Jonathan Ford.

Cmdr. Ford nodded. He knew how Lucas could be.

Capt. Bridger got up and headed to Lucas's quarters. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Kai opened the door.

* * *

"Hello," Kai said cheerfully.

Capt. Bridger stared at the toddler. It took him a minute to speak.

"Hello, who are you?" Capt. Bridger asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Kai told him.

"My name is Capt. Nathan Hale Bridger. I'm the leader of this place." Capt. Bridger told her. He was wondering whose daughter she was and why she was in Lucas's room.

"Uncle Ben and my daddy talk about you." Kai said.

"What is your daddy's name?" Capt. Bridger asked even through he had already figured it out.

"Lucas Wolenzck." Kai answered.

Capt. Bridger looked at the little girl again. He had to admit that she did look a lot like Lucas, especially in the eyes. Her sea-blue eyes had the same mystic glow as Lucas's did.

"Can I see your daddy?" Capt. Bridger asked.

"He's sleeping." Kai told him.

"Then can we talk?" Capt. Bridger asked.

"My daddy told me that I can't leave this room." Kai told him.

"We can talk in there." Capt. Bridger said.

Kai thought for a minute.

"Kay, but we have to whisper." Kai agreed.

They went into the room. Lucas was still asleep.

"Now what does your daddy and Uncle Ben say about me?"

* * *

Lucas slowly woke up. He turned on his side to watch Kai play. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Capt. Bridger was playing with Kai. He had a Cabbage Patch doll in his hands. Kai looked up.

"What to play with us?" Kai asked.

Capt. Bridger was trying not to laugh.

"In a minute. What are you doing in here?" Lucas said.

"I came to see if you were in bed yet. Instead, this precious little girl was up. You can't leave a toddler alone in this room even if you are asleep. She could get hurt." Capt. Bridger said.

"She is usually with someone all the time." Lucas said.

"When were you going to tell me about your daughter?"

"I don't know." Lucas said looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"You would have freaked out. Most people usually do."

"Why do they freak out?"

"Because of the age I had Kai...I was barely a teenager. My hormones were barely around."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

Capt. Bridger took a long look at Lucas. Lucas's eyes looked a lot older than he was.

"What did your father say?"

"He sent me to take care of Kai until I came here."

"And the girl?"

She had Kai and disappeared until today. I got a phone call from her telling me that we were all in danger."

Before Nathan could say any thing, Kai started to whine.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked picking her up.

"I'm hungry." Kai cried.

"Come to the mess hall. You can pick out what you want." Capt. Bridger told her.

Lucas looked at him.

"I will tell everyone that she is my grand-daughter. I won't mention your name." Capt. Bridger explained.

Lucas nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

What Lucas did not know was the truth about Kai's conception. Only Lawrence did. The mystery of Kai was not really a mystery to Lucas.

* * *

If the format is hard to read I am sorry. This is my first story on and I am trying to figure it out.

I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen next, but I have a few ideas. By the way, Lucas is not going to have Kai the normal way.

Hint: Kai means the sea. (Hawaiian)

Cary means the dark one (Celtic)

Nukponce means evil (Native American)

And don't forget to review.


End file.
